Mugen Gakkuen Mafia
by Nelly-kun
Summary: Okay, I've been working on this forever and it's been a long time since I uploaded anything. I hope you all like it. Me and my bro came up with this idea and it features some of our favorite YURI couples!


Mugen Gakkuen Mafia  
  
~By Nelly  
  
Author's Note: This story was formulating in my head for a while. I was thinking to myself one night while watching Sailor Moon and said to my bro, 'Hey, what do you think would happen if Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were all friends during High School and held the school in the palm of their hand?' This story is the outcome of my warped mind and imagination, along with the unsolved mystery of the Outer Senshi's pasts before we met them in the series. It's also an alternate reality fic, with Digimon character cameo appearances, and the Inner Senshi showing up.  
  
WARNING: This fic contains hints of yuri couplings, is an AU fic, and shall be taken seriously no matter how strange the fic gets. Rated PG-13 for minor swearing and adult situations. PROCEED WITH CAUTION!!!  
  
And now for the disclaimer from my new muse Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro: Do I really have to do this??  
  
Me: I'll sick Motoko on you if you don't…  
  
Keitaro (While fearing for his life): Nelly does not own Sailor Moon or any of the other anime characters in this fic, even though she wishes she did. If you sue her all you'll get is a crappy Pokemon Soundtrack and Pokemon poster (it's ripped).  
  
Me: If I did own Sailor Moon, I wouldn't have let DiC and Nelvana ruin the first two series, AND there would be more YURI goodness! NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ "I never said I was a man" ~ Tenoh Haruka  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was early on this Friday morning when the sun shone down onto the rooftops of Tokyo and areas surrounding it. All was nice and peaceful, the birds singing merrily on this spring morning, the suns beautiful reds and oranges of the sunrise just beginning to fade…  
  
  
  
"HARUKA I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
…Unfortunately, the silence of the morning was interrupted by a high- pitched scream.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Character Profile:  
  
Haruka Tenoh- Codename: Devil. Age: 15 Grade: 10.  
  
Middle child out of 5 children, the most dangerous out of all of them, and known to irritate her older sister. She has the combined tempers of her parents, and is the exact opposite of everything that her parents believed was true. Leader of the underground association, she is the most manipulative out of the four members of the Mugen Gakkuen Mafia. She usually is found overseeing the progression of the association, hanging out with her girlfriend, riding around with her Great Dane Keiko in her car, riding her bike, or flirting with the girls in school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We now fly into the Tenoh household to see a 17-year-old girl with long blonde hair, glaring at her sister with intense anger in her green eyes. The younger sister, Haruka, just looks at her with a distant look. Both are face-to-face, Haruka looking at her from her chair, her sister bowing over her.  
  
"Why?" is the only answer Haruka gives to her elder sister, Kasumi.  
  
"You know exactly why you little dork!"  
  
"And that is?" Haruka asks, standing up to look down on her older sister. Haruka is pretty tall for her age, her 5' 9" athletic body towering over her sister's 5' 5" one.  
  
"You tore up my room!" she screamed, bringing their older brother downstairs. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he looked at his siblings.  
  
"What the hell are you yelling about this time Kasumi?"  
  
"I never trashed your room, that was Shiro and Sana." Haruka said, irritation flashing on her normally cool façade. Luckily, school didn't start for another two hours for her, so she had plenty of time.  
  
"We did not!" Came the angry replies of the 12-year-old twins. They hopped down from the stairs to stare up at Haruka, whom looked very irritated. Their older brother, Yugo, just sighed, his dirty blonde hair falling in his face as he sweated.  
  
"Alright kiddos, stop arguing," he said, trying to act like an adult while he was just an immature 19-year-old bum who still lived at home. Shiro and Sana's light green eyes looked at him in surprise, while his other sister's dark green ones stared at him in annoyance. Haruka just shrugged and walked out of the room. A small Great Dane (it's actually pretty big) came up to her, wagging her tail and jumping.  
  
"Calm down Keiko" Haruka chuckled, petting the dog on the head. Looking behind her, she saw that she had a few seconds before the anger of her siblings would hit full force. She quickly walked outside, Keiko trailing behind her, and to her gold convertible.  
  
Yugo sweated as he looked at the dangerous looks of his other three siblings.  
  
As they exploded on poor Yugo, Haruka laughed and took off to school with Keiko.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DING DONG! The doorbell rang as Michiru walked up to it. She smiled at the person on the other side as they wrapped their arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey Michi" they whispered seductively into their ear.  
  
"You're early you know…" her voice trailing off as she giggled.  
  
"Just more time to spend with you," they answered simply, the gruff voice full of love. Michiru giggled again, wrapping her arms around them. "Your parents home?" they asked.  
  
"No, they left this morning for their business trips Haruka" she replied, kissing the tomboy on the lips. Haruka nodded an affirmative, looking over her girlfriend's attire. Michiru wore a simple blue blouse, along with a pair of hip hugger jeans and sandals.  
  
"Good. I want to spend as much time as I can with you after school today" she replied, moving her wandering mouth down to her girlfriend's body. Michiru's hands came up and stroked through Haruka's short golden locks as they kissed again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Character Profile:  
  
Michiru Kaioh. Codename- Devil's Princess. Age: 14. Grade: 10. The only child of the famous musicians Yumi and Isato Kaioh, she is spoiled, but never acts like a brat. Girlfriend of the MGM's leader, she is also a part of the group herself. Manipulative and cunning, she usually handles all business arrangements with the male population of Mugen Gaukken. Fortunately, if the associate gets out of hand, she will let loose her dangerous temper. She is living proof that "it's scary when the quiet ones get mad."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The romantic atmosphere around Haruka and Michiru was suddenly shattered by Keiko's bark. Turning around, Haruka came face-to-face with Michiru's angry cousin, Ritsuko. Green eyes bore into green eyes, anger in one set, surprise in the other. Haruka blinked, sweating as she glanced back at Michiru.  
  
"Umm, Michi? Is your cousin supposed to be visiting this week?" she whispered, barely moving her mouth.  
  
"I knew I forgot something…" Michiru cursed under her breath to Haruka.  
  
"And WHAT are you doing here???" Ritsuko asked, her glare bringing Haruka's unattached look back to her face.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing, Ritsuko." Haruka replied. The irritation Ritsuko was feeling was clearly being shown on her face.  
  
"I am here to keep an eye on my cousin while my aunt and uncle are out of town for two weeks. You?" she replied.  
  
"I am just picking up Michiru for school. I have two more people to pick up, so I came early. Got a problem?" Haruka replied, her disgust for Michiru's cousin showing through her tone. The slight pinch on her arm and dangerous "Be Nice" threat in her ear kept Haruka from punching Ritsuko.  
  
"Yeah I-"  
  
"Ritsuko!" another voice called, cutting off the cousin from hell's threat.  
  
"What?" she asked, very annoyed by the person's voice. A young woman with purple hair and a young man with brown hair ran up to her, panting.  
  
"Did you forget about us Ritsi?" the girl asked, eyeing the green-eyed blonde warily.  
  
"No! I didn't forget about you guys" Ritsuko replied.  
  
"Sure you didn't…" the young man said, also eyeing Ritsuko warily.  
  
"Anyways. Ritsi, do you mind introducing us to your cousin and her friend?" the purple haired girl asked, glancing to the young man at her side.  
  
"Michiru, I'd like you to meet my friend Misato, and her boyfriend Shinji." Ritsuko said, looking back at her cousin and Haruka. "Misato, Shinji, this is Michiru."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Misato-san, Shinji-san" Michiru bowed. "This is Haruka," she said to them, "A good friend of mine."  
  
"Ohayo, Misato-san, Shinji-san" Haruka bowed, winking at Misato, causing her to giggle.  
  
"Well, Michiru-san, I'd say that your friend likes to flirt, ne?" replied Misato.  
  
"Hai, but don't worry, Haruka doesn't bite."  
  
"Much" Haruka added in, making Ritsuko and Shinji turn red (Ritsuko from anger I remind you), and Misato and Michiru giggle. "Well, we'd better be off to school Michiru. I still have to pick up Setsuna-san and Hime-chan." Michiru nodded.  
  
"We'll see you later minna! Ja!" Michiru waved as she and Haruka got into the convertible. Keiko jumped into Michiru's lap, wagging her tail happily. Michiru giggled, petting the adorable Great Dane. Haruka started up the car, and waved to the three people standing out of the Kaioh mansion.  
  
"Sayonara, minna!" Haruka and Michiru called, speeding off towards the Tomoe and Maiou homes.  
  
"I think that guy is so cute!" Misato gushed, blushing slightly. Ritsuko looked at her warily.  
  
"Haruka is a girl, Misato-san" she informed the purple-haired girl. Misato looked downcast at that statement, but quickly brightened up.  
  
"Oh well. At least I still have Shinji-kun!" she said, smiling at her boyfriend. "Right?"  
  
"Of course. Aishiteru, Misato-chan." Shinji whispered to her, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Anyways you two lovebirds. Let's get all our stuff moved into the house." Ritsuko declared, picking up her bags out of their car. Turning the knob, she found out a large problem.  
  
"Uh-oh…"  
  
"Whadda mean 'Uh-oh' Ritsu?" asked Misato, moving Ritsuko out of the way to try the door for herself. "Oh… Uh-oh…" Misato cursed under her breath.  
  
"We're locked out!" they yelled in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Did I forget to unlock the door before we left?"  
  
"Hmm… I think so…"  
  
"Uh-oh…"  
  
"Daijobu, koi?"  
  
"Hai, daijobu. It's just that I forgot my cousin doesn't have a key to the house."  
  
"Your point? She'll figure out where the spare one is. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Okay… if you say so…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The duo showed up at Tomoe Hotaru's home a few minutes later, only to see Hotaru talking to something on her laptop. Haruka got out of the car and walked towards her, Michiru following.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Character Profile:  
  
Name: Tomoe Hotaru Codename- Angel Age: 14 Grade: 9. Usually called Hime- chan by her Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, and Setsuna-mama, Hotaru is the youngest of the MGM. Codenamed 'Angel' for a reason, she can be very deceiving. One of two great masterminds behind the secretive gambling society in school, she is by far one of the most intelligent freshmen (and cutest too!) in Mugen Gaukken. Also, she is currently dating Hida Iori, top freshman in the kendo club, and mock trial team.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ohayo Hime-chan." Haruka greeted softly, as to not scare her younger friend.  
  
Hotaru looked up at the pair and smiled. "Ohayo Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama!"  
  
"Who are you talking to?" asked Michiru, glancing towards the computer. Hotaru blushed, looking back at the screen.  
  
"Hotaru? Who's over there?" the young voice asked, though almost as deep as Haruka's.  
  
"My Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama" she stated simply to the young boy on the computer.  
  
"Haruka-san and Michiru-san are already there? It's early for them."  
  
"We have our reasons." Haruka replied to the boy. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"I guess Hotaru didn't tell you did she? I'm Hida Iori, her boyfriend." Haruka raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Michiru looked at the blushing Hotaru, then back at the insidious looking Haruka. 'Oh great, she's going to tease her. I just know it' she thought.  
  
"When do I get to meet this boyfriend of yours Hime-chan?" Haruka asked, giving no intimation as to what she was thinking.  
  
"At school. Everyone's going to be there, right Iori?" she asked. The boy nodded.  
  
"Some of my friends really want to meet you, Haruka-san, Michiru-san. I would be honored if you would give us a chance to meet with you. You are Hotaru's legal guardians along with Setsuna-san, correct?"  
  
"You surely are a polite and nice young man, aren't you Iori?" Michiru said.  
  
"Yeah he is Michiru-mama!"  
  
"I shall see you at school then Hotaru. Till then!" and the screen went blank. Hotaru sighed, dreamily.  
  
"You really like him don't you?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Hai…" she replied. Haruka smiled, mischievousness gleaming in her eyes.  
  
"Hmmm…"  
  
"Let's get going Haruka, we still have to pick up Setsuna." Michiru told her girlfriend.  
  
"Hai, hai. Let's get going then…" Haruka said as they piled into the car, Keiko automatically jumping into Hotaru's lap. She giggled.  
  
"And a ohayo to you too, Keiko." Keiko wagged her tail, barking happily as Haruka took off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Setsuna sighed as she sat down, looking over the morning newspaper critically. 'Hmm… nothing new in the sports section… one robbery and murder downtown… the Boondocks are funny as usual…' she thought to herself. Setting the paper down, she picked up another one, this time from the school. 'Now let's see what's up for today at school… Aha! Haruka'll love this one!' The headlines in the sports section told that there were to be a few track races, football games, American football games, and tennis tournaments. 'Perfect way for her to earn that money she needs… luckily Michiru didn't find out yet…'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Character Profile:  
  
Name: Maiou Setsuna Codename: Junior Age: 16 Grade: 11. The oldest in the group, Setsuna knows usually has all the dirt about certain things that goes on. Unfortunately, she doesn't really like her codename, but it is only temporary until they give her a new one. The newest member of the group, Setsuna has much to learn until she can officially wear the MGM symbol outside of school, and get full benefits of the group (she only has partial). The other mastermind behind the secret gambling society, Setsuna finds out all the stats for their usual bets and manipulates them in their favor. Single, and one of the tallest girls in school, many boys look up to her, along with many girls. Very beautiful, Setsuna is usually found in the computer room, doing… erm… 'Setsuna Stuff.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Setsuna looked up to see a gold convertible pull into her driveway, carrying her three friends.  
  
"Ohayo Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru called, jumping out of the car along with Keiko to greet the tall beauty. Smiling, Setsuna stood to greet them.  
  
"Ohayo, Hime-chan. How are you today?" she asked, hugging Hotaru and petting Keiko.  
  
"Haruka-papa found out about Iori, Setsuna-mama," the young girl whispered quickly into Setsuna's ear.  
  
"Well, don't worry about Haruka. Michiru will take care of her if she gets out of hand." Setsuna whispered back, smiling. "Let's get going now, don't want to be late."  
  
Hotaru nodded, walking back towards the car with Setsuna and Keiko. They got back and sweatdropped at the site before them.  
  
Haruka sat in the driver's seat, Michiru on top of her, deeply engrossed in a make-out session. Setsuna coughed loudly, startling Michiru and Haruka. Michiru looked at Setsuna with a look that said "can't you see I'm busy here?" and Haruka just blushed, coughing into her hand.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but we DO have to get to school sometime today." Setsuna said matter-of-factly. Michiru shrugged, whispered something in Haruka's ear (making her turn as red as a tomato I might add) and moved back into her seat. Hotaru, Setsuna, and Keiko jumped into the backseat, and Haruka raced off towards school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kino Makoto sighed. Being new to the school was NOT fun. Her teachers had transferred her, on account of her "talent." Sure, she could cook, but why did she have to be transferred into a talented school away from all her friends? Because they couldn't supply her the teaching that she needed of course!  
  
"This stinks…" Makoto grumbled. "First I'm transferred to another school, then I end up wearing the boys uniform because of my height, and then I don't even know anyone who goes here!"  
  
She noticed a few girls talking and giggling, looking out towards the street. Curious, Makoto looked out towards the road, noticing a few guys walking towards the school, nothing out of the ordinary. The girls near her gasped suddenly. 'Why are they suddenly gasping like that? I don't see anything strange…'  
  
At that same moment, a gold convertible pulled up in front of the school containing 4 people and a dog. Makoto looked on as the person driving (a blonde) pulled into a parking space labeled MGM. What did 'MGM' stand for, Makoto wondered. As she looked on, the people got out of the car, two of them being pretty tall. The aqua-haired beauty (Makoto admitted that the girl was gorgeous) took the hand of the blonde (she wasn't sure if the blonde was male… probably was) as the dark-haired girl took the blonde's other hand. The other one walked alongside of them, until a young man ran up to them, smiling as he talked to the older looking students.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ohayo gozimasu Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san" Iori smiled, "Hime- chan…" Michiru giggled, smiling kindly at the boy.  
  
"So you're Hime-chan's boyfriend." Haruka started, "You seem nice enough…" Iori bowed.  
  
"Arigato Haruka-san. I must say that your daughter is a very kind person, and I treat her with the utmost respect." Iori said, "As I do with you, Michiru-san, and Setsuna-san."  
  
Haruka smiled, her eyes taking on a teasing manner. "So, how long have you two been dating before I found out?" Hotaru blushed, and Michiru elbowed her in the ribs.  
  
Iori paled. He hadn't anticipated this question. Swallowing hard, he blurted out, "F-four years… and two days…"  
  
Haruka arched an eyebrow. 'Hotaru's kept this a secret for THAT long?' She looked towards Hotaru, who stared back at her. Haruka's eyes softened, and she smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm surprised I didn't find out sooner. You guys really kept your relationship under wraps didn't you?" Haruka stated. Iori nodded, nervous as to where this conversation was headed. "Oh calm down you two!" Haruka laughed, "It's not like I'm going to forbid you two from seeing each other!" Shaking her head, Haruka smiled, "You can see her anytime Iori, I don't mind. But next time, Hime-chan, tell me a LOT sooner that you have a boyfriend so I can meet the boy."  
  
Haruka turned her head towards Michiru, who smiled seductively up at her. "Now what am I going to do with you?" Haruka said, squeezing her hand.  
  
"How about we go see hmm? I'm sure there's something around here that we could do…" Michiru purred in Haruka's ear. Smiling the two walked off, leaving Setsuna to take care of the dog.  
  
"Keiko! Come!" Setsuna called, and the Great Dane jumped out of the car, running over to her. "Good girl. Now come on, let's go." And with that said, Setsuna and Keiko walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Makoto blinked, watching as the few people that had caught almost everyone's attention walked off to do whatever. The blonde and blue-haired couple went around the side of the school (probably to their own secluded area, Makoto concluded), as the dark haired girl stayed where she was, chatting animatedly with the boy. The tall green haired one and the dog were walking towards her, the dog seeming to look straight at her.  
  
Suddenly, the dog started to run, the girl with the green hair shouting for her to stop. The dog paid no heed to the shouts, and jumped right on Makoto.  
  
"Woah!" Makoto yelled. "Hey!" she giggled as the large dog licked her face. "Get offa me you silly dog!"  
  
"Keiko!" a deep voice shouted. The dog's ears perked up, and the Great Dane moved off of Makoto. The blonde was standing there, the aqua-haired girl from before with her. The dark haired girl and the boy ran up also, the green-haired girl holding the dog's collar. The blonde stepped forward, offering a hand to the grounded Makoto.  
  
Helping her up, the blonde chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Forgot Setsuna can't control Keiko for too long." Makoto looked at the dog, then at the green-haired girl. "Keiko didn't hurt you, did she? Silly girl's still a puppy." Makoto looked back at the blonde, who smiled in return.  
  
"Umm, Iie, she didn't hurt me." Makoto replied. The blonde nodded, extending his hand.  
  
"Tenoh Haruka. What's your name, may I ask?" the boy's voice took on a flirting tone, and Makoto shook his hand.  
  
"Kino Makoto. Nice to meet you Haruka-san." She looked at all the other people around her, and Haruka grinned.  
  
"You seem to already have met my puppy Keiko," he laughed. "I'd like to introduce you to my best friend, Setsuna" he pointed to the green-haired girl. "This is Hotaru," she waved, "and her boyfriend Iori," he bowed slightly, "and this is Michiru." The aqua haired girl smiled.  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you." Makoto said, smiling.  
  
"Are you new to the school?" Michiru asked, looking over Makoto's attire.  
  
"Hai. I was just transferred here from Juuban" she replied.  
  
"Aah, so THAT'S where I heard your name from…" Haruka said.  
  
"What do you mean, Haruka-san?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I've met your friend, Minako-chan. She told me that you were being transferred into my school sometime this week." Haruka replied.  
  
"You know Mina-chan?" Makoto asked. Haruka laughed.  
  
"Hai. I'm the one she keeps complaining about because she hasn't been able to beat me at the racing game in the Crown Game Center." Haruka replied.  
  
"Ohh! So you're the 'Ruka-chan' that she keeps talking about." Makoto said.  
  
"Yup, that would be me."  
  
"Of course, you didn't tell Mina-chan that you had a girlfriend did you Haruka-san?" Michiru said, looking up at the blonde.  
  
Haruka scratched the back of her neck, looking up at the sky, "Erm… I think I did…" A tug on her ear, made her flinch.  
  
"Well now, Haruka-san" Haruka flinched again, "If you don't tell her, I think I might let Ritsuko have a talk with you…" Michiru whispered harshly into her ear. Haruka's eyes widened.  
  
"Please no!" Haruka stared at Michiru. Michiru only smiled. Makoto also smiled at the comedic sight in front of her, remembering how her lov- erm how Minako kept vividly talking about the "sexy hunk" Haruka. Of course, as Makoto looked closely at Haruka, she could tell there was something different about "him" from other males.  
  
'Hmm… there's something different about him, but I can't place my finger on it" Makoto thought, not really listening to the conversation going around about her, "Is it his looks? His stunning eyes? His hands?" Makoto's eyes widened "Oh my god, those hands were too gentle to be a man's… and his eyes were very expressional…" Makoto was brought out of her reverie by someone's fingers snapping in front of her face. "Huh?"  
  
A chuckle was all she heard in response. Makoto blinked her eyes, looking at the people around her. Haruka was smiling warmly, "his" eyes holding certain softness that couldn't be achieved by any man. Makoto's eyes widened as she realized the truth….  
  
……..  
  
……..  
  
……..  
  
… That Haruka was a woman in disguise.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!  
  
A/N: Okay, I know a lot of people hate cliffhangers, but I have writer's block and a lot of homework. I started this story a long time ago, slowly building it up, and I'm liking the way it's turning out at this point in time. It's been a long time since I've updated anything…. About 2 years or so! I'm royally sorry about that, so I'll try to make sure to put something around the end of every month from now on!  
  
From the now freshman in High School (who everybody thinks is a senior)  
  
~*Nelly~* 


End file.
